Hurricane
by SAVED ACCOUNT
Summary: A Hurricane hits New York, the same time Bridgit Mendler's song Hurricane comes on the radio, what happens? Read to figure out! One-shot! (slight Brase)


**First Lab Rats Fan fiction I'm writing! It's a one-shot. Sorry if it isn't totally the way Lab Rats is!**

_**(Bree**_** P.O.V)**

I rushed home, obviously thanks to my bionics, I got home before the others. We also got to go home even earlier because of the hurricane that's

headed our way. I sat down and started to read a magazine, after thirty minutes I got frustrated. I usually hate the guys, but life wouldn't be the

same without them. I got up and checked to see if they were outside playing some "manly game", then I saw them all talking to some girl. The

weirdest thing was she was most impressed by Chase, I mean all the girls usually go for Adam, and then some, somehow, go for Leo. But Chase?

Never. This couldn't be right. I walked outside towards them. I found myself saying, "Come on nerdy-bear its time to go inside", to Chase, as I

dragged him away. He gave me a 'what' look. I stopped and said, "Seriously, a girl, going for you? Does this seem right". He faced the ground and

muttered a "No" and I cocked my head and gave him a 'exactly' look. Then yelled, "Adam,Leo get your butts over here", they looked at the girl then

ran over to me and followed me inside. "Whats the big deal !", protested Leo. "Oh come on! That girl can't look innocent to you!", I exclaimed. Leo

looked at me and said, "Well nobody believed that Marcus was evil !". I looked at him confused and said, "You know your just helping me, right?"

"Yes", he said slumping down on the couch. Then, Chase got up to walk away, I grabbed his arm and said, "Woah where do you think your going"

"Anywhere but here, he said turning the other way. "You guys may not know that girl, but she's an exchange student who I'm supposed to tutor",

he said as he sat down on the couch again. "Oh!", I said adding a laugh so they wouldn't kill me. Chase got up again and dragged me away from

the others. "Look, Bree, I think I know why you did all that", he whispered. We were standing side by side, he was facing the cupboards and I faced

the couch. Obviously, Leo and Adam had went upstairs to play video games, now. I gulped. I didn't even know why I did what I did. Chase walked

back and faced me. "Your just upset that always ruined your relationships", he said. "Yeah...", I said as I nodded. Chase looked at me squinting "Are

you okay?", he asked. "Yeah...", I replied feeling really tired and sweaty. I felt like I was going to faint but Chase turned on the tap and flicked some

water on me, yup, we're those kind of bionic people. He told me to go sit on the couch so I did, then he turned on a fan even though it was

mid-spring. Then, he sat down and started to close his eyes. When we heard Leo yell, "I beat Adam at arm wrestling! Somethings wrong!". Then,

Leo and Adam came downstairs and sat on the couch. "I think the hurricane is interfering with our bionics, so its best we just sit down and wait for

it to pass", Chase said. We all agreed and sat there, Leo, since he was the only human here, got up and turned on the radio. Just then the song

_Hurricane_ by Bridget Mendler came on. I laughed, perfect time for the song.

_**(A/N **__Song lyrics__**)**_

_Think the clouds are clogging up my brain_

_Like the weather drain same as the tears on my face_

_And I'm stuck up in the storm eye_

_ I guess I'll be alright_

_Oh (uh oh uh oh)_

_Oh Oh (uh oh uh oh)_

_Then it hits me like_

_Oh (uh oh uh oh)_

_Oh no (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh)_

_And all that wind that swept me off my feet_

_Got me flying 'til I'm crying down on my knees_

_That's what Dorothy was afraid of_

_A sneaky tornado_

_Oh (uh oh uh oh)_

_Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)_

_Theres no place like home_

_(uh oh uh oh) home_

_(uh oh uh oh uh uh oh)_

_I'm boarding up the windows_

_Locking up my heart_

_It's like every time the wind blows_

_I feel it tearing us apart_

_Every time he smiles_

_I let him in again_

_Everything is fine when_

_Your standing in the eye of the hurricane_

_Here comes the sun here comes the rain_

_Standing in the of the hurricane_

_Here comes the sun here comes the rain_

_Standing in the eye of the hurricane_

_I'm flopping on my bed like a flying squirrel_

_Like a little girl hurt by the big bad world_

_Yeah it's twisting up my insides_

_Can't hide it on the outside_

_Oh ( uh oh uh oh)_

_Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)_

_Yeah it hits me like_

_Oh (uh oh uh oh)_

_Oh no (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh)_

_And that's when you hold me_

_You hold me_

_You tell me that you know me _

_I'll be never be lonely_

_Say we made it through the storm now_

_But I'm still on the look-out_

_Oh (uh oh uh oh)_

_Oh no (uh oh uh oh)_

_The airs getting cold_

_Co-ooooo-oold_

_I'm boarding up the windows_

_Locking up my heart_

_It's like every time the wind blows_

_I feel it tearing us apart_

_Every time he smiles_

_I let him in again_

_Everything is fine when_

_Your standing in the eye of the hurricane_

_Here comes the sun here comes the rain_

_Standing in the eye of the hurricane_

_Here comes the sun here comes the rain_

_Standing in the eye of the hurricane_

_A-a-a-a_

_And he picks me up like_

_He's got the way of the hurricane_

_And I think I'm fine like_

_I'm in the eye of the hurricane_

_And he picks me up like_

_He's got the way of the hurricane_

_And I think I'm fine like_

_I'm in the eye of the hurricane_

_(ohhhhhhhh) I'm floating (floating)_

_And I don't know when_

_Know when_

_I'm gonna drop (ohhhh ohhh)_

_He's got the way! (he's got the way)_

_I'm boarding up the windows _

_Locking up my heart_

_It's like every time the wind blows_

_I feel it tearing us apart_

_Every time he smiles_

_I let him in again_

_Everything is fine when_

_Your standing in the eye of the hurricane_

_Here comes the sun herecomes the rain_

_Standing in the eye of the hurricane_

_Here comes the sun here comes he rain_

_Standing in the eye of the hurricane_

_And he picks me up like_

_He's got the way of the hurricane_

_And I think I'm fine like_

_I'm in the eye of the hurricane_

_And he picks me up like_

_He's got the way of the hurricane_

_And I think I'm fine like_

_I'm in the eye of the hurricane_

_Ohhhhhhh_

_Oh Ohhh_

_Ohhhhhhhh_

_Oh Ohhh_

The song finsihed, and the hurricane passed. I thought about the song and then I got up and hugged Chase as he was getting up. He fell back on

the couch. He gave the others questioning looks, and they shook their heads and walked away. I let go of him and tears rolled down my cheeks as

I said, "Thanks for always being there for me". He nodded confused. "And when you mess with me, I know it's only for my own good, and, and I'm

sorry that I never tell you how much you mean to me", I finished. He nodded opened up his arms and I hugged him again. I let go of him and he

wiped of my tears and said, "Your awesome Bree" as he blinked and walked away.

**How was that? Tell me in a review! Let me know how I can do better!**


End file.
